The Wicked Four
by bloomsburry-dhazellouise
Summary: Hermione might as well have open the Pandora's Box when she had unintentionally summoned Four Dark Lords from different worlds. But on the bright side, she gets to see the fifth Tom - the student Tom - coming up short when compared to the men - the four versions of him - who killed more people in their own world. Overall, Hermione Granger is doomed.
1. The Trickster and The Scholar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. They all belong to the lovely J.K Rowling. I also do not gain any profit from writing this story. This is solely for entertainment.

 **Author's Note:** This is a New Year's Prompt at _Gutter City Tomione Convention_. VERY LATE POST.

 **Here's the prompt:**

2) Despite the fall of Voldemort, the wizarding world is in disarray about a prophecy foretelling the end of their world come New Year's Eve. When the clock strikes twelve, what happens?

 **Summary:** In the eve at the coming of a new year, a prophecy is fulfilled: A curious maiden with a thirst for knowledge, will bring forth chaos once more. With a book, a locket, and of unearthly words, she shall unleash the Wicked Four upon her world…The last heirs of the serpent, the Other Dark Lords.

 _MUST KNOW_

*words written in:

 _Italic_ \- internal monologue

 **Bold** \- magical spells/ charms / curses

* * *

 **" _On the eve when the year comes anew,_**

 **_A maiden's wish will come true._ **

**_With a book, a locket, and of ancient words,_ **

**_Each one shall appear from another world._ **

**_First, comes the Trickster and the Scholar,_ **

**_Then, the Emperor and the Warrior._ **

**_Four heirs from the lines of the snake,_ **

**_And through them, the world shall break."_ **

**… _._**

 **" _When the colour fades in the night… when the world bleeds black and white, then the Wicked Four shall arrive with our world for them to smite."_**

 **… _.._**

 **" _They appeared upon her call, and only she can send them back to save us all."_**

 **… _._**

 **" _Bound by words and of blood, the four shall follow the flower and claim her bud…"_**

 **… _._**

 **" _As the time strikes midnight, the wickedest heirs shall come to take the light."_**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Scotland, Great Britain**

It's been six months now since the day the Golden Trio had discovered the hidden library inside The Chamber of Secrets. They had found out about it when they had been helping with the Castle's reconstruction after the Battle that took place on May 2.

It was Harry who had told them to come down to the chamber and clear the area for potential threats, which would consequently safeguard the inhabitants of the Hogwarts castle. They had went there together with a select few from the Dumbledore's Army, namely: Neville, Luna and Ginny. Although Ginny had been quite reluctant to come, but in the end, she had brave her fears and went along with them.

However, the true reason they had went back there was for Harry to return the Slytherin locket to its rightful place. Since the Room of Requirement had been destroyed from the fiendfyre that Gregory Goyle had cast, it left the trio with no other option but to hide the locket somewhere else.

Therefore, the only safe place they could hide the Hogwarts artefact, was the chamber itself, together with the Hufflepuff cup - which was still there when they arrived still secreted safely within the depths of Hogwarts.

It was just by sheer coincidence that the motley group had found the hidden door that led to the library. As they had thrown the Slytherin locket into the murky waters, surrounding the Head of Salazar Slytherin that was carved on the far wall. Instead of the splash that they had expected, they had heard the loud clang when the locket fell down below.

The watery pit had been a mere illusion from the start, they realized this as they had went down to investigate. Soon, they had come across the stairs leading down to a secret door. At that time, Hermione had concluded that Salazar must have placed the basilisk there for another reason. Aside from the great serpent's initial task of terrorizing and petrifying muggleborns, it must had been guarding what was within that door; a door which was still thrumming with wards, when they had neared it.

Fortunately, the basilisk was already dead, while the last Slytherin heir - Voldemort - had perished; thereby weakening the protective wards that surrounded the door, and in turn, made it a lot easier for them to open.

Everyone had been excited, and at the same time apprehensive, when the oaken door had swung opened. They had been expecting more, perhaps a treasure or another monster, but to everyone's disappointment – except for Hermione of course - the sight that met their eyes as the door creaked open was the shelves of books that lined the walls from top to bottom, shelves that even reached up to the second-floor.

It was a huge library, and Hermione had been ecstatic when she saw the contents of the room. The room itself was typically made of Slytherin-green upholstery, ornaments, fittings and furnishings. There was also a spiralling staircase that led to the second floor, where she could see another common-room-like setting for a perfect area to sit down, relax and read - the same quaint setting in the first floor there.

It had also been a surprised to Hermione when she had caught sight of the cushions on the carpeted floor, just in front of the great fireplace; a fireplace with snake-carvings on it, and where a green fire had burst into life the instant they had stepped further into the threshold. Shortly after, the big chandeliers that hanged from the ceiling had lightened up with green embers. There had been gasps of awe when the vastness and entirety of the room was finally revealed to them.

Hermione's heart had fluttered when her eyes had roved around the place, and had accelerated when her brown orbs landed over the stacks of books that were arranged in the shelves from wall to wall. She had nearly drooled just from the overwhelming desire to open one of them. It had felt like she had fallen in love with the place. Perhaps she had.

It was love at first sight, especially when she had started reading the books. Of course, she had to carefully select a book that wasn't dangerous from the shelves after casting a number of detection charms on it.

Her infatuation had just increase ten-fold when she had learned that the books in the library contained numerous texts that had survived the "Burning'' in the 15th century, books that Salazar Slytherin must had hoarded and stashed away during that period - the century when certain books were purged for containing sensitive materials in regards to the Dark Arts and otherworldly context.

Indeed, she was in love with Salazar's library that she had spent most of her time there, along with either one of her friends in the first few months during the reconstruction period.

There were some books that were hard to read since they were written in codes, and Hermione had started obsessing over them, trying to decipher the first book that caught her eye. It was a book that she had seen lying on the table of the second floor. The wasn't actually a book perse, for it was small and looked more of a notebook than anything else. It had nothing particularly of note in terms of outwards appearance, apart from the yellowing pages and the dark ink stains on the spine. Nevertheless, Hermione had been drawn to it when she had climbed up the stairs to the second-floor and had seen it lying open on the table, covered in dust.

Needless to say, she had started with it as a pet project of sorts, for it had the most complicated ciphering system that she had trouble decrypting; and Hermione had seen it as a challenge to quickly figure out the words written there. Although Hermione had to use different kinds of detection charms before she could start with her project, and had kept checking on it as a precautionary measure throughout the months as she worked on it. After all, Hermione can't afford to be too careless, mainly after what happened to Ginny with Riddle's diary.

As a consequence, Hermione had frequented the library to appeased her thirst for knowledge and to drown herself with some of the rarest treasure trove of books that was said to have been lost in the "Burning'', but now it was all there for the taking. Hermione had immersed herself with the captivating scent of old tomes and the delicate pages. Every visit was exhilarating as the last, for she was able to slowly unravel the secrets that Salazar Slytherin had kept closely guarded.

Months later, it didn't come as a surprise to both Harry and Ron, when Hermione had begun going there by herself after her fear of descending there alone dissipated, with her hunger for knowledge overpowering her fear of the lingering shadows within the chambers. And when the school semester began, Hermione had already been familiarized with the place that she had spent there during weekdays, focusing more on how to decipher the context of the green, non-descript book that she had found.

Four months after her discovery, Hermione was able to break through some of the codes, and shortly, she began to translate the context into something more comprehensive. In the end, Hermione could now understand some parts of the text.

However, despite the good news, Hermione could not help but feel troubled, because what she had discovered was nothing she had ever imagined.

When Rowena Ravenclaw had created the diadem to amplify intelligence and improve the wearer's decision-making, and Hufflepuff's cup was used to test true loyalty of those who drink from it; Salazar Slytherin, on the other hand, had created the locket to make connections to his other counterparts from the different dimensions - which he seemed to believe truly exist.

Well, Hermione was sceptical to say the least, but it had her mind working rapidly as she had slowly consumed the pages of the book and learned more of the theory of opening the gates from the other dimensions. And after months of deciphering the book, Hermione could finally understand most of it, but not the last page, where Salazar Slytherin had written something.

So, on the eve of the Masquerade Ball at Hogwarts, which was held to celebrate the New Year and the success of the Castle's reconstruction, Hermione had decided not to attend the ball. After all, she didn't have a date after she and Ron had fought again. That's why she was there, in the Chamber of Secrets, and inside Salazar's Library.

Hermione was almost finished in deciphering the last page. It felt like decoding the mysterious text was more important than the party.

More than that, it was also because of Trelawney's presence at the party that convinced her not to attend the festivities. For the past months, the old bat had begun spouting out non-sense about the end of the world come New Year's Eve, which made Hermione lose her desire to go on just the thought of hearing Trelawney's false prophecies while trying to enjoy the ball.

" _To save us all, the flower must not succumb to the Wicked Four."_

Those were the exact words written in the Daily Prophet that very morning in Trelawney's prediction column. After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the seer had gain fame when everyone discovered that it was her that had made the prophesy between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. And so for the past months, Trelawney had grated on Hermione's nerves after listening to the other people worry and chatter about the seer's new prophesy, which was just complete rubbish.

If Hermione knew any better, the hag was merely making things up to garner more attention. For this reason, going to the party was already out of the question for Hermione, when she knew that the people will be talking about the latest prophesy that was said to be fulfilled that evening...

No, Hermione was better off solving the riddle that had fascinated her for months, than to listen to party-goers gossiped about the end of the world.

* * *

 **December 31, 2008**

 **The Chamber of Secrets**

 **Salazar's Hidden Library**

With feelings of both excitement and apprehension, Hermione followed the translated instructions from the small book precisely. Even though she thought that it was not going to work, but Hermione tried all the same.

She had understood the theory behind the process in trying to establish contact to the other world, and she had read more about alternate universe from the rare books there as well. Yet Hermione still felt like it was merely wishful thinking on Salazar's part to hope that another dimension exist other than theirs.

But it couldn't hurt if she tried and wished for it to be possible.

Carefully, Hermione drew a rune circle around the Slytherin locket. The blood that she had prick from her thumb forming the right symbols for the spell. Afterwards, Hermione opened the locket that was already devoid of Voldemort's soul - although she could still feel some magical residue left in it.

As it lay opened on top of Salazar's notes, Hermione allowed a drop of her blood to drip over the inside of the locket, and shortly closed it.

Then, she started murmuring the decoded spells from the last page.

… **..**

 **δεσμεύεται από το αίμα**

 **φέρει ένα γιο φίδι**

 **σε αυτόν τον κόσμο**

 **και γι 'αυτόν να με ακολουθήσουν**

 **πάντα**

… **..**

She finished, and waited…

Nothing happened.

She waited another few seconds, but there was still nothing. She looked at the locket and around the vast room. But she found that everything was the same to Hermione's disappointment.

And tried again.

Hermione repeated the spell the second time.

… **..**

 **δεσμεύεται από το αίμα**

 **φέρει ένα γιο φίδι**

 **σε αυτόν τον κόσμο**

 **και γι 'αυτόν να με ακολουθήσουν**

 **πάντα**

… **..**

There was no result.

There was nothing, even when she had slowly enunciated each words.

However, Hermione was not deterred, and once more, she muttered the spell two more times.

… **..**

 **δεσμεύεται από το αίμα**

 **φέρει ένα γιο φίδι**

 **σε αυτόν τον κόσμο**

 **και γι 'αυτόν να με ακολουθήσουν**

 **πάντα**

… **..**

When she had finished up the last words, Hermione instantly felt something shifted in the air, just as the locket on top of the notebook - where she had placed it - began to vibrate and shake, then it began to emit a strange white light.

The hair on her arms rose up as a strange thing happened. The spot where she had put the locket changed. The colours faded into black and white, and in a matter of seconds, the oddity began to spread to the entire table, down to the carpeted floor, and soon after, everything else.

Around Hermione, the room had changed, from the Slytherin-green she had gotten used to, to the dull colour of black and white. The colour was seeping out. Yet Hermione could not understand the reason behind the change.

It felt like she was entering into a Twilight Zone with only two colours to see.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a searing pain on her right cheek, like something was carving itself there, like a hot and invisible needle was branding a mark on her skin.

Meanwhile, Hermione's heart started hammering erratically on her chest as her fear of the unknown mounted.

She didn't really know what she had done….until it was already too late.

* * *

Up above, in the great hall, people began panicking when they noticed the creeping strangeness that entered the hall. Students began screaming when they realized the colours was bleeding into black and white, where it engulfed the great hall and even themselves.

"ARGGHH!"

"MERLIN! THE WORLD IS ENDING JUST AS THE PROPHECY SAID!"

"I can't die just yet! I can't die!"

"NO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WE ARE DOOMED!"

And in the midst of all the screams, cries and shouts from the people, there was a woman with frizzed hair and a huge spectacles on her face, who was screeching, "THEY ARE COMING! THE WICKED FOUR ARE COMING!"

"WHAT?! NOOOO!"

* * *

Hermione suddenly felt faint. Her wide-eyes staring at herself in the mirror - which she had conjured up a moment ago. She stared at the tattoo of two snakes on her right cheek. It was entwining, writhing and hissing as if alive. She could feel its movements, like worms crawling on her skin.

It was also throbbing painfully. Sometimes it burst into a searing white-hot pain that Hermione would end up kneeling on the floor, and screaming all the while.

It's been two minutes already after everything had turned into black and white. Now, the power around her started to buzz and hum, nearly suffocating her by the strength of it.

Soon after, Hermione felt the most excruciating pain like no other she had ever experienced before. She felt her entire soul like it was being stabbed repeatedly by an invisible pikes and plunged into a burning black fire.

And as the pain became too much for her, she fell down unconscious on the ground; oblivious to how the way the two snakes on her cheek were moving. The two heads meeting and its body entwining tightly together.

A second later, there were two huge black portals which appeared in the room.

…..

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Hermione regained consciousness and immediately heard the sound of sharp cracks that reverberated around the room. At first, she thought it was from the firecrackers signaling the end of the New Year (which was impossible since she was deeply underground), and concluded next that it must be someone apparating inside the room, which was also impossible. However, later, she realized that it was the sound of gunshots being fired, when she saw the bullet shell that landed near her face.

And at the odd sight of it, Hermione's heart leapt to her throat

 **PING – PING – PING**

Soon, she heard the sound of bullets ricocheting against something metallic, which was swiftly accompanied by the buzzing and crackling noises, like a current of electricity was surging outwards.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" a masculine voice shouted at someone; and for the life of her, she didn't know who it was.

 _What's going on?_ Hermione wondered silently as she remained unmoving on the carpeted floor, lying low; too afraid of being hit by a wheezing bullet.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

There was another rapid fire of shots and the sound of running feet as some unknown people were battling it out in the library, followed by the ominous sounds of crashing bookshelves, upturning tables, breaking ornaments; and to Hermione's horror, the unmistakable fluttering of papers through the air as some pages were torn from their bindings.

 _Oh my god! They are destroying Salazar's library! I must do something!_ came her screeching and angry thoughts as she slowly propped herself on her elbows, and warily raised her head up.

 **BANG! – BANG! – BANG!**

Hermione ducked her head instantly as the shots rang out once again. But Hermione had seen enough during her brief perusal of the room. Her eyes had seen two, tall men at the centre of the library. And like everything around her, she could not distinguish anything about their colouring, other than they were in different shades of black and white. Though they were both wearing old-fashioned muggle clothing with suits, ties and slacks. One was wearing a big-rimmed glasses while the other had none, but with his hair swept up to one side.

They look to be identical copies of themselves that Hermione had almost mistaken them for twins. Well… except for the fact that they were currently trying to kill each other.

 **BANG!** _– CLICK – CLICK_

The gun-wielding-man seemed to have ran out of bullets, and Hermione lifted her head once again in time to see the man carrying the gun, leaping over upturned tables and bookshelves and hide behind it. She saw him took something from his pockets, and then he quickly began reloading his gun. The snapping sound seemed so loud in the library as the man released the magazine, then placed bullets on it before he put it back again. She then watched him slid back the barrel of his gun with a click, where he afterwards placed a finger on the trigger and pointed the muzzle forward.

When he was armed and ready, the man leaned to the side and listened for his opponent, who stood beyond his barricade. And all the while, Hermione had watched him expertly do these things with a sort of morbid fascination. She felt mildly intrigued and alarmed that there was a muggle carrying a gun inside the Chamber of Secrets.

Meanwhile, the other man on the other side, was merely standing there with his arm extended in front of him. He stood there under the safety of a faint white orb that surrounded him like a protective barrier. There was also something flashing in his extended hand, where she saw a ring that emitted the blinking light. It must be some kind of enchanted ring he had used during the fight with the other man.

"Data Analysis completed," came a robotic voice of a woman reporting while Hermione slowly sat up from the floor. The two men still hadn't noticed her there, which gave her the time to analyse the situation further, and perhaps, do something to take the two of them off guard.

Hermione silently took her wand lying on the floor beside her, and was considering about stunning both intruders, when the disembodied voice spoke again.

"DNA sample obtain is a 100% match, Professor…The subject is an exact copy of you... He is a clone," the voice informed the bespectacled man, who was tapping his glasses as he stared straight up ahead, as if viewing something that Hermione couldn't see.

Hermione had frozen after she had heard the information, _A clone? What does she mean by a clone? And where is that voice coming from?_ She thought in confusion, looking for the woman who had spoken.

"I see. Thank you, N21," the man responded in a cold, unfeeling voice while he flicked his other hand through the air, akin to scrolling through pages. "What data have you gathered regarding our current location?"

The man asked, while the other one behind the barricade was listening carefully, his head turned to the side with his hand still gripping the gun in front of him.

"Current location is still unknown… I apologize, Professor. There's seems to be some unusual magnetic interference that prevents me from functioning at 100 percent capacity."

"Then, we must find out some other ways to—" the man with the glasses began, and Hermione took this opportunity to raise her wand and aimed.

" ** _Stupefy!"_** she shouted, just as the woman-computer snapped, "Hostile detected at nine o'clock!"

The man pivoted around to face her, and with an incredible speed, got something from his breast pocket and promptly threw it at her. Hemione's stunning spell hit his barrier and rebounded. The spell went astray and directly hit the bookshelf beside the man, where the books fell down with their pages ripping and fluttering through the air, and Hermione could only mourn at the sight of it.

Then, there was the sharp cracks of gun blazing as the other man joined the fray.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Hermione made a hasty retreat, running away from the smoke that immediately erupted after the man had tossed something on the ground. She was glad that the man behind the barricade had engaged the one with the spectacles and not her, which gave Hermione the chance to escape the dangerous fumes. Shortly after, she ensconce herself inside her own barrier just a fraction before the bullets went flying

 _PING-PING-PING-PING_

The bullets hit the bespectacled man's orb of protection, where the lethal missiles recoiled and went in different directions.

All the while, Hermione banished the smoke that enveloped around her shield charm and sent both an immobilizing spell at the two men.

" ** _Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!"_**

The two men momentarily glanced at her. Their eyes slightly widening when they saw her spells came shooting towards them. The computer-generated-voice saying, "Unusual energy detected, approximately _five – four - three-_ ," and the two men leaped into action. Their movements fluid and fast. _Too fast_ that Hermione's spells hit another bookshelves that toppled some books, splintered the wooden shelves and tore some pages from their bindings.

A vein started to throb on Hermione's temple as she saw it happened. But she didn't have time to contemplate on it, for the two men had their eyes zeroed on her now. A barrel of a gun was now aiming for her head while the other man was taking something from his pocket once more.

Their eyes staring daggers at her.

"And who are you?!" The man with the gun demanded, his finger twitching around the trigger of his gun, while he looked at the other man from the corners of his eyes. "Can someone at least answer that question?!"

"I'm Hermione Granger!" she snapped, her wand pointing from one man to the other, keeping them both within her sight, "And who are you?! And what in heaven's are you doing here?!"

"The name is Tomas Reed, and I wouldn't know how I came to be here. One second I was in a business meeting, and the next thing I was in this place," divulged the man with the gun, still glaring fiercely at her and at the other man present. He abruptly aimed his gun to the man with the glasses, where he said savagely, "and when I arrived here, this man suddenly attacked me! _Fool_!"

 _CLICK_

There was an ominous click as Tomas Reed pulled the trigger, only to have his gun jammed on him. There was a scowl on his face as he tried again, glowering at the other man who simply looked unperturbed, even when there was a gun pointing at him.

"NO!" Hermione yelled furiously, interfering before they could start another fight that could potentially destroy everything within the library.

"ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T BOTH FIGHT IN HERE!"

Hermione was not afraid of either of them, since she had fought dangerous wizards that she was confident in her abilities to handle _two muggles_ , even if one of them was armed with technologically advance objects.

"YOU NEED TO STOP NOW!"

Tomas Reed and the other man turned their attention towards her, surprisingly they seemed to freeze. Their eyes gleaming with interest and irritation.

"And where might this place be?" the man with the glasses inquired, and Hermione bristled at his haughty tone. "Do you know exactly where we are?"

"You are in a library," was her blunt reply, deciding not to tell them where they were specifically, for muggles were not allowed to know exactly where Hogwarts was located, and especially the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps later the Obliviators would come and modify their memories once she would call the Aurors and hand them both to the Ministry.

"Well, obviously, we are in the library," Tomas retorted in impatience and continued on. "What the bastard and I wanted to know, is where we are? What country, city, or town are we in right now?"

Hermione minutely noticed the cut on his cheek, where a blood was trickling down, before answering him.

"You are in England," was Hermione's simple response, and rapidly said to them before they could open their mouths, "Now, kindly please lower down your weapons and carefully throw it in front of you….perhaps, all of your weapons that you have in there, and I mean _all of it,"_ and then swiftly added, "—and no funny business!"

"I don't think so—," Tomas began in a frigid tone with his eyes glittering dangerously, but abruptly threw his gun on the floor. His eyes widening in stunned shock as his weapon left his grasp, seemingly surprise about it.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded a moment after, when he levelled his icy stare at her. Hermione met his cold blue eyes head-on.

She could only frown at him in confusion, but her eyes got distracted on the other man who had also thrown his ring on the floor, and doing what she told them to do.

"Indeed, what have you done to us, girl? For it seemed we no longer have control over our bodies after you have ordered us to remove our weapons," the professor said in a monotone voice, but Hermione noted the slight dip in his intonation that belied his cold fury.

"Our actions are no longer our own," he finished, almost tonelessly which completely disturbed Hermione.

"I can assure you that I didn't do anything," she said in defence while both of the men began to remove their hidden cache of deadly weapons.

There was a ticked on both of their strong jaws, as one after the other, all the lethal objects that they had hidden on their person, was revealed and laid in heaps on the floor.

Hermione saw some daggers, two more guns, flash bombs, vials of something, and some odd-looking gadgets that the professor put on the floor. All the while, Hermione watched this with a feeling of shock as they followed her instruction to the letter.

 _Am I controlling them?"_ Hermione thought in concern, her heart thudding loudly in her rib cage at the possibility. _And why are they even here? Was it a result from my spell? Who are they? Was I the one who brought them here?_

"I don't believe you for a moment! This is mind-control!" Tomas Reed hissed in outrage, when he began to strip his suit jacket and undoing his tie. The other man was doing the same thing, where he was in the process of removing his suit. Hermione couldn't help but feel the blush that suffused her face when Tomas Reed started unbuttoning his white shirt, while the other man began unbuckling his belt.

Hermione's eyes grew wider as each of them slowly stripped.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hermione nearly screeched when Tomas tagged his shirt off his shoulders and arms to reveal his lean frame to her.

"What do you think?!" Tomas bit back as he threw his shirt on the ground in anger. "We are stripping our clothes to remove every last hidden weapons from our person, isn't that what you wanted in the first place?!"

Her face heated up at his words, trying not to stare at him. Her eyes were bombarded by the tantalizing images of broad shoulders and lean arms that were corded with muscles. Then, the sight of a trim waist, the hard contours of abs, and then, a chiselled chest.

"You will pay for making me do this," he snarled slowly at her, and she vaguely saw a gun holster strapped to his shoulders, right before she turned away from him and the other man, who had successfully unbuckled his belt, and had his pants pooling at his feet to reveal his boxer shorts.

Hermione was torn between ordering them to stop stripping or just simply proceed with what she felt safe. With their weapons removed, they wouldn't have the chance to harm anyone in the room, and judging from their stash of lethal weapons that they had revealed to her, the two could prove to be far more dangerous even by muggle standards.

However, upon realizing that it was such a terrible idea to turn her back to them, Hermione wheeled around once again. The image of muscled torsos in front of her seared right through her mind.

She felt embarrassed as she watched them stripped their clothes, where they subsequently removed and added something on the growing pile of discarded weapons on the floor. Tomas Reed was growling underneath his breath as he did all of this, while the man with the glasses remained frighteningly silent; that mechanical voice of the woman he was talking to was absent.

Hermione's mind had start working frantically as her eyes tried not to stare at either of them. This was the first time that she had seen a man close to naked before. She and Ron had never gotten too far aside from their frenzied kisses; and now, Hermione felt like she was treading on a new, dangerous territory with the two virile men indecently standing in front of her.

The professor at the moment was taking off his socks, where he removed little objects – the size of a button from it - before throwing it on the litter of things in front of him. Both the men were now down to their boxer shorts; loose boxers, where Tomas had a stripe one while the other man had the checker design. The V shape on their hip bones made Hermione want to fan herself as the blush on her face had spread all throughout her body. She suddenly felt hot for some reason as her eyes landed on the trail of dark hair that disappeared underneath their boxers. The two men were the finest male specimen she had laid eyes on with their tall frame and nicely-toned physique. So don't blamed Hermione for staring at both of them.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" a voice snapped her out her reverie, and Hermione looked up at the person who had spoken. It was Tomas, and he was glowering at her.

"Of course, not!" Hermione responded rather heatedly, although the blush on her cheeks said otherwise; even when they could only see the varying shades of black and white on her.

Tomas raised a brow at her, scrutinizing her closely and said, "Hmn…Well, judging from the colour on your cheeks -"

"Shut up!" she said to him, and the ingrate instantly clamped his mouth shut after he was about to say something else.

Hermione watched him closely, _Is it really true that I had control over them?_ She inwardly mused, ignoring the furious scowl that Tomas directed at her. _Are they really doing this because I ordered them to?_

Her attention shifted to the professor who was still completely mute throughout the whole deal, his face devoid of emotion. The man already had his thumbs around his boxers and was about to tag it downwards, when Hermione had turned her attention towards him.

"Stop right there!" She ordered hastily when she realized what he was about to do.

Immediately, the man froze, his eyes meeting hers.

"It's fine... Keep-keep everything that you have… _in there_ ," she stuttered, and blushed even more at his intense stare.

"Are you sure?" He asked while there was a sly smirk appearing on his face. Hermione's heart fluttered at the look on his face, as if he knew something that she didn't.

Those cold-blue eyes pierced through her as he said, "I could have something dangerous down my boxers."

He murmured to her in a way that sent her heart racing; and if it was even possible, Hermione would have blush a hundred shades of red as his eyes bore into hers. She saw Tomas had that identical smirk on his face while his eyes carefully inspected her, pointedly staring at the odd colouring on her cheeks; and when their eyes met, his mouth moved to form one single word.

" _Virgin,"_

Hermione read from his lips and could only scowl at him. She decided to ignore the lout. _So what if she was a virgin? It's not like it was a terrible crime to be a virgin at her age._

"All the same," she said, turning to the other man, trying to ignore the eyes that bore through her head from the insufferable, Tomas Reed. "Just keep your boxers on…It's not like you have a ticking time-bomb in there."

Astonishingly, the professor let out a low chuckle, the smirk on his lips widening. Hermione's heart did an odd flip at the sound of his masculine laughter; and at the same time, she wanted to slap herself for saying something mortifying.

"Yes, indeed," he said, taking his fingers slowly off his boxers while his eyes remained transfix on her. Hermione wanted to squirm under his gaze. She felt like she was being viewed from under a microscope, but held herself still.

"What's your name?" She asked him instead.

"My name is Tomson Holland," was his instant answer, as if he was being compelled to answer her. Hermione could see him gritting his teeth afterwards.

Hermione scrutinized the two men, overlooking the fact that they were only wearing boxers. And that's when she saw something that had her throat tightened in both fear and anxiety. She had been too focused on diverting her attention elsewhere from their masculine form that she hadn't noticed the identical tattoos that they had on their necks.

The snake tattoos that were similar to the one she recalled seeing on her cheek right before she had blacked out.

Without preamble, her wand raised in a flash at either of them. Their eyes looking quizzically at the wand on her hand, finally able to notice the odd thing.

"Tell me who you are right now! I want to know the name you were given at birth!" she commanded loudly, her eyes wide with panic.

And simultaneously, the two men answered her, despite the fact that their faces strained to stop themselves from talking. In the end, the compulsion was too strong.

"I was named Tom Marvolo Riddle by the woman who gave birth to me."

"My name was Tom Marvolo Riddle before I was adopted."

Both of them told her at the same time, and Hermione nearly fainted when she heard it.

However, she didn't; instead, she banished all their weapons piled on the floor in haste, bound both of them from head to toe with a strong binding curse, then drew them closer and had them knelt down in front of her, just a foot apart from each other.

She did this in span of five seconds while their eyes had rounded as they settled in front of her.

"What are you?!" Tomson Holland, the Professor-Tom-Riddle, demanded. "How can you do these things?!"

"I'm someone you are not, apparently… Let's leave it at that." Hermione replied ambiguously, her heart thudding erratically on her chest as she realized what she had done.

 _So this is what happens when using **THAT** spell._ She thought, her eyes looking at the two men who could be identical twins, except that they were the same people but from different realities. D _id I just unknowingly summoned two Dark Lords from another dimension?_ She wondered while the two glared up at her, their animosity with each other forgotten, now they were reunited by the feelings of hatred and fury that they had for her.

 _The last Slytherin heir who wore the necklace was Voldemort, and he had made the locket his horcrux, which must be the reason why there are two Tom Riddles who came here, and not the other heirs from their lines._ Hermione deduced as she slowly reached out a hand to touch the tattoo on Tomson's neck. The Professor glared at her hand and tried to move away from her, but Hermione ordered, "Don't move!-" and added as an afterthought, " **- _both of you_** ,"

The two Tom Riddles narrowed their eyes at her, and like before, they did as instructed.

She touched Tomson's tattoo, and was shocked when the snake and the man reacted to her touch. The snaked began hissing and writhing on the skin on Tomson's neck, while the man himself seemed to have shuddered at her touch, like some strange emotion had jolted through him.

Hermione hurriedly withdraw her hand in surprised. But it was already too late, she had felt something odd when she had touched him. The moment her fingers brushed the tattoo on his skin, a current of electricity had sparked from the tips of her fingers and zipped all throughout her body, making her more than aware of him as a man.

She could not understand why she was suddenly having a difficult time breathing as she stared at the professor. There was now an unknown tension that hanged heavily in the air as she locked eyes with him, where his gaze seemed to have become heated as seconds ticked by, darkening with an emotion that she could not fathom, a look that made her want to squirm under his gaze while her stomach tightened with something that dimly felt like anticipation.

It was Hermione, who forced herself to tear her gaze from him, even when every part of her body was burning for something she couldn't quite understand. So, she turned her gaze to Tomas Reed, who was glancing at her and then to Tomson, and back again. His eyes critically eyeing both of them; observing the change in their breathing and their slightly flustered state.

"What did you do to him?" He asked carefully at her, and Hermione avoided his eyes before answering.

"I didn't do anything to him! I just touched the tattoo on his neck! That's all!" She retorted defensively.

"Tattoo? What tattoo?" The professor asked, frowning minutely at the thought. "I don't have a tattoo on my neck."

"You have right now!" Hermione snapped at him, and then quickly pointed towards Tomas, "And so is he!"

"You can't be serious?" Tomas asked in complete surprised.

"Do you think I'm joking to you, you idiot?!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you little bitch! You don't know who I am, and what I'm capable of! I'm—"

"Oh, please! Don't bore me with your drivel! I know exactly who **_you_** _–_ or rather _–_ who ** _you_** both of are, and what you are capable of! _"_

"Really? And will you please enlighten us how you came upon this information?!"

"I don't want to waste my breath speaking to the likes—"

"Are you the reason why we ended up here, girl?" the professor interrupted her before she could finish. Hermione's attention swiftly turned towards him.

"Were you the one who sent us here?" Tomson coolly inquired again, his face blank.

Tomas Reed had stopped talking and was waiting for her to answer - both of them were.

Hermione hesitated for a while before answering honestly.

"As a matter of fact, yes—" Hermione started and hadn't even finished speaking, when Tomas sneered at her, his oddly Australian accent lacing heavily each of his words.

"Why you little-! As soon as I'm out from these bindings, I'm going to—"

"Shut your mouth!" She commanded, easily getting incense, probably because she was already furious at herself for being the one responsible for all of this; responsible for calling two Tom Riddles into this world.

It seemed Trelawney's prophecy came true after all.

"Both of you shut up! Don't open your mouths, and don't move until I tell you so! Now, listen to me carefully," she said to them as she began pacing back and forth, her mind working rapidly. The two men followed her commands and were now watching her silently with resentment in their eyes.

Hermione ignored their looks.

"I'm going to find a way to send you back to your worlds, alright?" She informed them as she halted, looking at both of them. They merely shot her a hateful stare while they remained unmoving and silent. "I made a mistake in delving into your ancestor's books. Now, I'm stuck with you two…and I'm going to deal with you both until I find something that will help you return to where you came from. But first, I need to see your tattoos.

This time, she reached for the tattoo marked on Tomas.

It was a mistake, for as soon as Hermione's fingertips brushed against the snake etched on Tomas' skin, something zipped through them with Tomas' body arching up and trembling.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes had darkened as an unknown emotion made her body feel hot, and made her stomach tightened. After that, her mind had fogged, becoming hazy as her hand unconsciously began kneading Tomas' side of his neck. She felt his body immediately responding to her touch while the tattoo of the two snakes on their skin started hissing and slithering against each other.

In no time, Tomas was panting at the same time as her. Hermione had started rubbing the corded muscles of his shoulder, arm and chest, then she began stroking the moving tattoo on his neck and delving her fingers into his silken-black hair, where she rubbed the strands of his locks between her fingers.

Tomas' head was lifted up towards her, exposing more of his neck and shoulder to her touch. His thick lashes fluttering close as a strained moan left his mouth when Hermione continued to touch him.

Hermione didn't know what was happening to her. Her mind was muddled by a thick haze that she hadn't felt before, like all her senses was flooded by the overwhelming pleasure of simply touching the man kneeling in front of her. But it felt lacking somehow, as something inside her coiled and became restless for more. There was a throbbing between her thighs that she tried to alleviate by rubbing her legs together, but it remained ever present, and it even intensified as she felt something wet seeping from down there.

The ache was something new and foreign that she had this driving desire to straddle the kneeling man in front of her and grind herself against him. Or just simply lift her skirt up, place his head and mouth between her thighs and let him lick her right _there_ , just right _there_ where she felt the throbbing was at, where she felt something swollen and aching for the slightest touch, the slightest glide of a wet tongue, a suckle right _there_ and to feel something going inside -

And the thought of it made the coil in her belly tightened in excitement. She felt herself getting moister down there that the wetness began to drench her knickers.

She didn't know what came over her, because the next thing she knew, she was gripping Tomas' hair while her lips gradually descended into his waiting and hungry mouth. She could hear and feel his rasping breath against her cheek as both of their breathing accelerated.

She was just an inch from his lips when something happened.

She heard the mechanical voice of a woman once again. Simultaneously, both Hermione's and Tomas' head snapped up at the sound.

"Initiating sequence to self-destruct, count-down commencing in-" the voice said, followed by the sound of beeping. " **Thirty…Twenty-Nine...Twenty-Eight**.."

Hermione's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she leapt towards the professor, adrenaline rushing to her veins while the fog that had enveloped her mind instantly dispersed.

 _Goodness! What in heavens was that?! I had fondled and almost kissed one Tom Riddle!_ she thought in alarm when she remembered the unknown emotion that swept through her and nearly controlled her body to do something that she would never consider in a million years. _Kissing the Dark Lord? What the hell?!_

" **Twenty-Seven…Twenty-Six…"**

However, the sound of the woman's voice stopped her from thinking deeply on what had almost occurred, because her hands were now searching for that beeping sound that she heard coming from Professor Tomson, who had a demented grin on his face.

Hermione belatedly realized that this Tom Riddle must be thoroughly unhinged in the head to even consider something like a suicide bomber would do.

" **Twenty-Five…Twenty-Four…"**

"Where is it?!" Hermione asked in panic as she frisked him, patting down his body, ignoring the fact that his body seemed to tense, and then respond underneath her searching hand. "Where is that beeping sound coming from?"

" **Twenty-Three…Twenty-Two…Twenty-One…"**

Hermione saw Tomson tried to stop himself from answering her, but in the end, the compulsion won out.

"It's in my right thigh. The chip is buried underneath the epidermis. You need to cut through the skin to take it out, but you need to do it carefully, or it will explode." The Professor gritted out, his countenance taut with ire, clearly not wanting to reveal this information to her.

" **Twenty…Nineteen…Eighteen…"**

With mounting anxiety, Hermione rolled the hem of his boxers up, up to his inguinal area to reveal most of his right thigh. Her hand brushing accidentally against his groin, where she heard the man sucking a lungful of breath as she did so. Hermione flushed at his reaction, more so when she felt something stirring at his front, and she swiftly removed her hand away from him just as her body started to respond to his.

Their eyes met once again.

The demented look on Tomson's face was gone, replaced by something hot and forbidden that stoked something inside Hermione. She was tempted to press her thighs together as that ache between her thighs began to throb again. But this was not the right moment to be thinking about the strange things that was happening to her body, when there was a ticking time-bomb that was about to explode - literally.

" **Fifteen…Fourteen…Thirteen…"**

"I think its better if you de-activate it." Hermione said to him finally.

" **Twelve…Eleven…"**

The man remained silent, however. Hermione suddenly recalled her last command, and instantly stated, "Speak out!"

"I will do as you instructed," He instantaneously the moment he was allowed to talk, "-but you must remove the bindings first."

" **Ten…Nine…Eight…"**

"Fine," Hermione said and flicked her wand to do just that, before ordering specifically.

 **"Seven...Six...Five..."**

"Deactivate that explosive chip on your thigh once you are free."

Shortly after, Tomson was able to move his limbs again, and then promptly did something that puzzled Hermione. He tapped something on his thigh, like a code, where the voice ultimately said.

"Code accepted. Sequence to self-destruct terminated."

It said, and before Hermione could issue another command or used her wand to cast a spell. Tomson Holland, a.k.a Professor-Tom-Riddle, was suddenly on her. He burst into a series of movements, where his hand shot out fast as lightning to twist her wrist towards her. The sharp pain from her joint elicited a cry from Hermione, and force her to let go of her wand. And then, he swiftly pivoted her around with her entire arm pressed behind her back, and followed it through by sweeping his leg underneath her feet.

The flow of his movements was like water and lightning combine that she could not stopped him in time. Hermione fell down like a sack of potatoes on the floor. She felt her wrist and arm joints protesting and creaking at the pressure as it was forced into. Her entire right arm shooting up in pain that she screamed as her face hit the floor.

In only took a few seconds, where Hermione was now lying on the ground with her wrist bent in an awkward angle at her back while another hand covered her mouth. Professor-Tom-Riddle was straddling her from behind, and he was _freaking_ _heavy_ that Hermione had a hard time breathing.

She knew this move, or perhaps some parts of it, where she remembered seeing it on TV. It was some form of martial arts that originated from Japan.

 _WHAT THE HELL! This Voldemort knows martial arts!_ She thought almost hysterically as she began struggling. She shouldn't have been surprised by this fact after seeing the amount of muggle technology and weapons that they had shown her earlier; and mastering a form of martial arts must be a hobby that they had taken up while they were raised as muggles in their world.

"I could have easily slit your throat, girl." Tomson said, his hand tightening around each sides of her cheeks after Hermione had bit on his palm _hard_. She grunted as he subsequently twisted her arm further.

"Stop struggling," he ordered her, "You are in no position now to command me as you please. But-"

"Energy disturbance detected," the sound of that disembodied voice interjected. "Professor, there is another wormhole opening."

At once, the professor was off of her, and Hermione took this chance to leap towards her wand that was lying a meter away from her.

"Whatever it is that you have done, girl. I hope you can fix it soon!" He said furiously as Hermione gingerly stood up from the ground while she aimed her wand at him; her dominant hand was too strained that she had to use her left hand to wield her wand.

"Since my data-analyser had shown me that you were 95% telling the truth about trying to fix this problem soon. Hence, I'm going to allow you the opportunity to-" he broke off completely while stared at something behind her.

She felt something change in the atmosphere behind her, and Hermione started to turn around to see what it was, but then something hit her from behind that felt like she had been run over by a moving car.

Hermione felt the hard pressed of a body on her back, where the forward momentum shortly propelled the new-comer and her towards Professor Tomson and Tomas Reed, who remained unmoving and silent on the floor.

 **_CRASH!_ **

All of them landed in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Hermione's face was pressed against a male chest, her arms were entwined by other limbs while the rest of her body was flushed against every goddamn-male-parts who were piled up underneath and above her. She could feel something hard nudging her inner thigh from behind her, and something heavy and grating on her spine. While underneath her, the naked torsos of both Tomas and Tomson were pressed against her chest, and just every inch of her front.

There was the sounds of groans and grunts of discomfort and pain as they tried to untangle themselves from each other.

The man behind Hermione was heavier than Professor-Tom-Riddle. So, when his weight was gone in a flash, Hermione removed herself from the two men who had began reacting to her proximity.

She stood up and faced the new-comer, her eyes going round and wide as saucers as she slowly surveyed him from head to toe.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **PREVIEW…..**

 _The two Tom Riddle's halted just three feet away from her, glowering ferociously from their towering height._

 **_Merlin! I'm surrounded by a bunch of giants._ ** _Hermione thought nervously after she had to tip her head up to meet the furious gazes of the three men who were standing in a tight circle around her. Hermione knew that the men must be more than six feet in height to dwarf her petite frame, with her head just barely brushing the top of their shoulders or the point of their strong jaws._

 _And like a pack of wolves ready to devour their prey, they started to pace and circle around her short form, eyeing her from head to toe and pulling back their teeth into a sneer of disgust, a snarl of fury or just give her a simple demented smile that promise a slow, painful death. Sometimes they bumped against her deliberately that she was pushed from side to the side by the three of them._

 _Since they could not talk to her, or attack her outright, so they had to result to bullying her silently, which Hermione had enough of. It went on for about ten seconds of being caged by one Tom Riddle to another before Hermione finally put a stop to it._

 _"Enough! Stop pushing me around!"_

* * *

 **Character Data**

" **The Trickster"**

 **Original name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

 **Changed name:** Tomas Reed

 **Age:** 20

 **Height:** 6'0'

 **Weight:** 67.5 kg

 **World:** Almost Similar Reality

 **From the current time:** year 1946 (if transmuted to earth-years.)

 **Profession:** Business Tycoon, who has secret dealings with the underground world. He is also known as the "Black Mamba," (His favourite poison), or the "Trickster" in the underground world. He owns multi-international business corporations, mostly obtain after a swift take-over (through the help of blackmail, assassinations, death threats, kidnapping, and so on.) Apart from that, he also owns shady establishments in both the pleasure district and the black market; selling drugs, sex trafficking, weapons and artifacts smuggling, and all that sort. Occasionally, he use his other moniker, 'The Shadow Lord," when handling the Mafias.

 **Weapon of choice:** A range of guns and short daggers. His favourite is the Glock 17.

 **Skills:** Black –belt in Karate and Taekwondo. Trained in Krav Maga. An expert sharp shooter and knife thrower.

 **Threat Level:** 8/15

 **Brief Background:** Adopted from Wool's Orphanage at age 2. He was raised by a rich and prestigious family, and moved to Australia when he was four years old. He had two older sisters, whom he had assassinated when he was seventeen years old. He did it to take over the family business and blame the deaths to a certain business rival. His mother died when he was eight years old, drowned for some unknown reason. The Head of the family long gone before he was adopted.

*He is not aware that he is magical until recently.*

* * *

" **The Scholar"**

 **Original name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

 **Known name:** Professor Tomson Holland or Doctor Holland

 **Code name from International Secret Service:** _Professor S_

 **Age: 25**

 **Height:** 6'2

 **Weight:** 65.5 kg

 **World:** Similar Reality. More electronically Advance.

 **From the current time:** year 1951 (if transmuted to earth-years.)

 **Profession:** Nuclear Physicist and Microbiologist. Notorious Terrorist.

 **Weapon of choice:** Unknown names. All weapons are of his own invention. He is always armed with explosives, stun grenades, a vial of bioweapon, toxic gas and mostly some complex gadgets. His favourite weapon are his ring of protection and his data-analyser glasses, which he calls as N19 - short for Nagini number 19. He has a fail-safe mechanism that will let him blow himself up to avoid capture.

 **Skills:** A black-hakama in Aikido and skilled in Muay Thai. Can construct new invention in 20 seconds if put under pressure.

 **Threat level:** 9/15

 **Brief Background:** Adopted at age 3 and moved to America to flee the war-torn country in Europe. He was raised by caring parents, who were both a scientist and a doctor. During the early years, he exhibited bouts of accidental magic, but he dismissed it as nothing but childish fancy since he was raised to believe in science. He is a prodigy. He started making his own inventions at eight-years old and graduated from College around thirteen years old. He made new creations that are dangerous and too extraordinary that not even his fellow scientist can't imitate. However, Professor Holland does not know that he is using his magic to make his creations that were too advanced for that time. His parents died when he was twelve years old. They were killed by an explosion that came from his laboratory which also destroyed their house. He was the only survivor. He became more withdrawn and cold after that, and still not acknowledging that his magic protected him.

After that, he lived as an emancipated teen and profiting money from his inventions. Soon, he had a Doctorate Degree in Microbiology, and thereafter took the path as a Nuclear Physicist, where he will become a notorious international terrorist threat the following years after. An S-class criminal who uses deadly explosives that would incinerate a town in ten seconds, and weaponized biohazard materials.

* * *

 **Translation:** Greek to English

 **δεσμεύεται από το αίμα -(bound by blood)**

 **φέρει ένα γιο φίδι -( bring a serpent son)**

 **σε αυτόν τον κόσμο -(to this world)**

 **και γι 'αυτόν να με ακολουθήσουν-(and for him to follow me)**

 **πάντα -(forever)**

 **(AN: Not accurate translation since I use google translate for this.)**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it seemed that it's going to be a three chapter story because I now intend to add some smut scene to this story in the second or third chapter. Hopefully, I stick to the plan and not extend this one-shot into more than three, like I did with my other story, Twenty Shades of Granger.

Also, if you have any question or you just want to chat up with me, you can contact me on tumblr. (bloomsburry-dhazellouise dot tumblr dot com) I'm mostly posting my edited pics for my stories there. Though I usually do it once I'm done with writing the chapter or a story. You can also see the pics that I have edited for this story, as well as the .GIF that I have made. If not there, you can check out my profile for the link. Just maneuver your way through the area where it say, "The Wicked Four." You will get to see pictures of Hermione in the Salazar Library (or the way I picture it to be), along with Tom Riddle Jr. (I use Harry Lloyd's face this time as my Tom Riddle). Apart from that, you can also keep up with my WIPs and edits in my tumblr account, and ask me question if you like. Sometimes I post a snippet of the next chapter there as well.


	2. The Warrior

**PREVIOUSLY…..**

 **_CRASH!_ **

_All of them landed in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Hermione's face was pressed against a male chest, her arms were entwined by other limbs while the rest of her body was flushed against every Goddamn-male-parts who were piled up underneath and above her. She could feel something hard nudging her inner thigh from behind her, and something heavy and grating on her spine. While underneath her, the naked torsos of both Tomas and Tomson were pressed against her chest, and just every inch of her front._

 _There was the sounds of groans and grunts of discomfort and pain as they tried to untangle themselves from each other._

 _The man behind Hermione was heavier than Professor-Tom-Riddle. So, when his weight was gone in a flash, Hermione removed himself from the two men who had began reacting to her proximity._

* * *

 ** _PRESENT….._ **

She stood up and faced the new-comer, her eyes going round and wide as saucers while she slowly regarded him from head to toe. The tall man was wearing some kind of dragonhide get-up with a boiled leather underneath a ring mail.

Hermione had to slowly tip her head up and look at him properly, only to stare at another Tom Riddle's handsome visage.

This man was all hard, strong and masculine. His features didn't have the softness that she had seen from the first two. He was all frown and no smiles. He looked like he had a far more difficult life compared to the Riddles behind her.

The new Tom Riddle had a lot of buckles and straps on his person to hold more than a dozen set of daggers and pouches on it; while there on his left hip, hang a long sword and short one on his right.

Despite the fact that he was only wearing a light mail, Hermione could tell that the man was heavily armed; notwithstanding that his hard, muscled frame was already a weapon in itself.

This version of Tom Riddle was far more dangerous than the other two combine. The danger he presented had her body surging with adrenaline and trembling with a sense of trepidation.

Hermione's instinct told her to flee from there and hide, but she curbed it down. She needed to handle this mess that she had put herself in.

"Droagar hatanreial ryashkryen fureena drami?" The warrior-Tom-Riddle said to her in language she couldn't understand. She saw his eyes fleeting from her to the two men behind her, with Tomas Reed still unable to move and speak due to her last command.

The warrior stared at the Professor and Tomas Reed. His eyes going flinty the longer he stared.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked and the man's attention turned towards her again, "I don't understand what you said."

The new Tom Riddle cocked his head to the side, apparently not able to comprehend her as well.

"Jurahmarell nandecroash dumishta?" He responded, and Hermione had the urge to pinch her nose and rub the skin between her brows.

She felt a migraine coming.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand you." She told him, "Perhaps I-"

"Is he another one of me?" Professor Tomson stepped in.

Hermione saw the warrior-Tom-Riddle narrowing his gaze on the Professor, his hand instinctively reaching out for the long sword strapped to his right hip.

"Frashkroa mantisena boradul?!" The warrior said harshly with his eyes flashing. "Dramdia chana!"

Hermione watched in alarm as the man slowly unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. It emitted a sharp, screeching sound when the gleaming black blade slid out.

 **_SCREECH - SCREECH_ **

Seeing the murderous look on the warrior's face as he glared at the Professor, made Hermione's heart clenched in alarm.

The third Tom Riddle must have instantly noticed the uncanny resemblance between him and the Professor.

In spite of the threat, Professor Tomson remained apathetic. He stared at the other man without even flinching, like he was observing a fascinating bacteria under a microscope.

"Hmn...Taking his DNA sample would prove to be-" the Professor murmured out loud.

Then, without warning, the warrior-Tom-Riddle stepped towards him with his sword slashing forward, intending to cut the Professor's head off.

The black blade glinted like the blackest obsidian. It sang a sharp note when it cut sharply through the air.

Professor Tomson reacted by leaping back, his eyes widening in surprise. Even with the admirable speed that the Professor had exhibited earlier, it was no match to how this new Tom Riddle moved.

One second he was standing right there, and the next thing Hermione knew, his black sword was swinging wide open.

The Professor didn't stand a chance. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack. The black blade grazed across Professor Tomson's naked chest, raking skin and slicing through a bit of flesh.

The spray of blood hit Hermione squarely on the face after she had frozen up in terror. A heartbeat later, she felt the blood slid down the bridge of her nose and into her chin, gravity pulling it down slowly and leaving a scarlet trail mark in its path.

Hermione's body shook, watching in abject horror - almost in slow motion - when the Professor staggered back, shock written all over his face, where he promptly collapsed on his knees.

With pain contorting his features, the Professor used his left hand to touch the thin straight gash that ran from his left pectoral and slanted down towards his right side, just below his ribcage.

Flesh peeking from the open wound while rivulets of blood flowed unerringly from the laceration; heavy and thick that gushed down into his lower torso, the hard planes and dips of his abdominal muscles, and down to his boxer shorts.

The colour on the Professor's face turned white than ever before.

But his eyes, his eyes soon blazed with an inner fire that belied his wrath.

He looked absolutely savage as he gazed down at the blood trickling from his chest wound and towards the floor, his lips curling into that familiar demented smile.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver when she saw that look appearing on his face.

Behind the Professor, Tomas Reed appeared to be astonished as she was, still kneeling down and defenceless.

She could never imagine the Dark Lord looking as defenceless as Tomas Reed at the moment. Tomas was like a sitting duck right there, silently observing how the one-sided fight had played out between the newcomer and the Professor.

Professor Tomson gradually stood up, swaying slightly. Hermione noted that the movement took a lot of effort from him, and she instantly felt concerned.

He was losing a lot of blood and she knew that Professor Tomson would bleed to death if she didn't heal him fast.

Lucky for him that she had always carried her charmed handbag wherever she went - even after the war.

The Professor definitely needed an Essence of Dittany to close that injury.

So, Hermione took a step towards him.

At the same time, the warrior advanced on Tomson as well, saying something in that alien language of his.

"Drakashnath Fragum Valin!" the warrior growled, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "Hakohrin!"

And with one final snarl, the third Riddle brought his sword down, still hell-bent to finish the job by cleaving his other self in half.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, her hand raised up as if to physically stop him from what he intended to do, yet there was still three meters that separated them.

Fortunately, the warrior froze. The sword emitted a ringing noise when it abruptly halted mid-air.

Professor Tomson looked mildly relieved at her intervention, and he sluggishly moved out from the sword's striking range.

However, not without retaliating back of course.

"You will pay for that, you piece of scum!" He said darkly, and before Hermione could open her mouth and protest, the Professor was already on the attack.

Swift as a cobra and fluid as water, Tomsom drew his hand back and punched the third Riddle in the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was almost deafening in the library.

It was a dirty moved. With the warrior completely immobilized from her last order, he was helpless against the attack.

Surprisingly though, Professor Tomson's punch hadn't even marred the skin on the warrior's face, nor even budged the man's head to the side from the force of it.

In the end, Professor Tomson was reduced to glaring ferociously at the newcomer, who was now emanating such killing intent that nearly left Hermione gasping for air.

The warrior stared murderously at the wounded man, but Hermione could see that the Professor's action had nearly drained him.

It must have required him a great degree of endurance and an admirable pain threshold to deliver that punch without him collapsing instantaneously.

Nonetheless, it was without consequence, for Hermione could see the rapid rise and fall of the Professor's chest, and his body slumping forward while his blood oozed freely from his wound.

Yet she could not go to him, not when the third Riddle wanted to kill Tomson in that instant - and _her_ for controlling him. She saw the promise of death in his eyes that made Hermione tremble slightly, though she straightened her spine and steeled herself for the inevitable.

Professor Tomson needed her help, but she must handle this newcomer first before tending to the Professor's wounds.

So, without further ado, she fired a set of commands at the warrior and put a lot of emphasis on her words. It might even sound like she was shouting at him; perhaps she was, her fear of him made her voice sound more like a squeak.

"DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT HURT ANYONE IN THIS ROOM! ESPECIALLY ME! REMOVE ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND THROW THEM IN FRONT OF YOU! DO IT NOW!"

And for ten horrible seconds, Hermione saw the warrior struggle to fight her commands.

She could see the all-out-war raging inside him.

The set of his wide shoulders were tensed, his lips pursed into a tight line, while his jawline was clenched in both concentration and determination.

He was so strong that Hermione was afraid that he would break the compulsion and kill her at once.

After a few heart-thumping seconds later, the warrior finally gave in and started doing as commanded. He began removing the leather buckle that held his swords. It creaked as he slid them out from his trousers, and threw them on the ground in his fury. The clangour of metal against the marbled floor was sharp and distinct, echoing around the vast library.

The third Tom Riddle was under her control now.

Hermione felt a sense of overwhelming relief that she sighed out loud, drawing the three men's attention towards her; and all of which were not friendly looks.

At the intensity of their stares, she suddenly felt suffocated somehow. Hermione was afraid that if she wasn't careful with her next move, they were going to devour her alive.

Certain that the warrior was not going to break through her compulsion, Hermione hurried to the Professor's side, summoning her charmed purse towards her, which she had left on the table.

The maroon purse sailed towards her. Though it had come from the floor, and not from the table where she had placed it; apparently the table had been tipped over, and two of its knobbly legs were missing.

Hermione knelt down beside the injured Professor, and reached out for his shoulder, getting worried when she saw the bleeding; albeit the gash was not deep as she had feared, but it was enough to warrant for medical attention.

"Here, let me look-"

"Don't touch me!" a strong hand, clamped down on her wrist painfully and instantly pushed her away. "I don't need your help!"

Hermione recoiled back in surprise, rubbing a hand on her wrist; the same wrist where the Professor had twisted earlier.

Now, it was smarting again.

Then, she frowned when she noticed that the Professor's face had grown white as paper.

"Do you want to die?!" she asked in both concern and irritation, scooting closer and ignoring the glower directed at her while she opened her purse to get the Essence of Ditanny. "You are losing a lot of blood! At the very least, let me heal that wound before you bleed to death."

"Then, you better give me all my possessions back! I'm a Doctor. I have something there that would help with my condition!"

"No," was her simple reply, already loosening the cork from the vial and gazing at him with conviction. "I don't want you anywhere near your things."

The Professor gave her a dark look in return.

"Anyway, you won't need anything from your stash, not when I have _this_ around," Hermione showed him the vial. "This is called Essence of Ditanny. It contains regenerative properties that can heal any flesh wound. So, why don't you lie back down and -"

"No! I don't want _you_ using _that_ on me! So, don't you dare think of doing it! I will not tolerate you using that – that hocus-pocus on me again!"

"It's called magic! Gah! Stop being so unreasonable!" Hermione snapped in frustration, putting both her hands on his shoulder.

The infuriating man tried to shrug them off while he snarled at her.

"I said don't touch me!"

"Lay the hell back down! And stop talking!" she ordered instead, pushing on his shoulder and ignoring how he felt warm beneath her touch. "You're losing more and more blood if you continue to sit up."

There was a muscle leaping on the Professor's jaw as he was forced to do what Hermione commanded him to. Once the Professor was lying flat on his back, Hermione used the dropper to directly pour the Essence of Dittany on the open wound. Smoke immediately rising up from where the drops had landed and soon the open wound began to knit together, followed by a layer of new skin appearing over the gash.

In only took five seconds for the wound to heal with the potion, whereas it would have taken more than a month if it was left to heal normally.

She put the Ditanny back into her purse.

"Your welcome," was her sarcastic remark to the Professor, who was gazing at the newly healed wound in complete fascination.

The Professor snapped back to face her, glaring yet again and still unable to speak.

"Since you are no longer about to die from blood loss, I want you to sit beside Tomas Reed, and let me handle the third one," Hermione told him distractedly.

From the corners of her eyes, she saw the third Riddle slowly removing the dragonhide tunic he was wearing. Clearly with a darker skin tone than the other two, and rippling with muscles, along with a few fading scars criss-crossing some parts of his body, Hermione couldn't help but ran an appreciative eyes over him: from the broad expanse of his back, the corded muscles on his arms and the shape of his backside, which was moulded snugly by that leather-like trousers that hang low on his trim waist. It also showed a tantalizing sight of the small indentions on his lower back peeking an inch above his trousers.

She had a pair of those too - the _Dimple of Venus_ , it was called. But on Riddle, it looked more sinful than anything else, and coupled with the distinct furrows on his hips - the Apollo's belt - he might as well have transcended to Godhood.

The man was as fit as the Olympian God, and with the looks of it as well. He must have broken a lot of hearts from where he had come from. For no woman in their right mind would be able to resist the sight of him.

Not even her. Though she would have to contend with secretly staring at him, and perhaps simply ignore his perfect visage the rest of the time.

The man must have felt her stare because his head abruptly jerked to look at her.

With face flooding with colour, Hermione hastily turned her head away, meeting the stares from the other two half-naked Riddles, who had an identical look of disapproval on their faces.

They must have seen her leering over their other counterpart.

"What?!"

The two gave her venomous stares, to which Hermione glared right back. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her eyes back to the third Riddle.

The warrior was hissing something beneath his breath, his attention back to what he had been doing previously. Both Tomson and Tomas seemed to understand the sibilant hissing as they suddenly started scrutinizing the warrior with renewed interest.

Hermione could guess that the warrior was speaking in parseltongue.

 _Is it what? An inter-dimensional language for the Slytherin heirs?_ She inwardly snorted at the thought.

"What is he saying?" Hermione asked Tomas Reed, who glanced at her with a cold expression on his face, before reluctantly answering.

"He's saying that once he finds a way to remove your control over him. He's going to skin you alive, chop you to pieces and feed you to the-"

"Stop! Nevermind!" Hermione interrupted, after gruesome images of those words had evoked fleeted through her mind.

"You both do not speak until spoken to," She ordered once more.

They gave her a nasty look while Hermione shifted her eyes back to the warrior.

The newcomer was currently removing his gardbrace while the pile of deadly weapons on his feet had grown without her realizing it.

Hermione carefully began walking towards him.

The warrior noticed her approaching, and he watched her almost as warily as she did him.

He continued to remove the rest of his clothing without breaking their eye contact.

Hermione had to force herself not to get flustered at the intensity of his gaze, especially when the man himself was almost like giving her a strip tease, or something.

She nearly want to hit herself at the horrifying thought. She just couldn't connect the very image of Lord Voldemort giving her a strip tease with the one - who was currently doing a good job of it - in front of her.

Hermione raised her wand.

The warrior's body tensed and coiled in alertness, ready to spring into action when she levelled her wand at him.

His cobalt-blue eyes narrowed.

 ** _Lingua Transferendum._** She thought, casting the translation spell, and hoping that it would work on someone from another dimension.

A pink light burst out from her wand and zipped straight to the warrior.

Hermione saw him blinked as the spell hit him squarely in the chest.

"Tell me who you are and where do you come from?" was her immediate question as soon as her spell started working – hopefully it did.

The warrior-Tom-Riddle arched a brow at her, along with that prominent glare on his face.

"My name is Sir Thomas Ob-"

 _Well, at least the spell is working._ She thought as Hermione interrupted him hastily before he could finish.

"No, tell me what name you were given at birth," she commanded.

This time, the man gave her a deadly glower that made Hermione gripped her wand tightly, but she held herself together. She convinced herself that the man was still under her compulsion, even when he had almost broken it earlier.

"I was named Tom Marvolo Riddle by the woman who gave birth to me," came his tight response, and like the other two, Hermione saw the familiar ticked on his chiselled jawline that showed his wrath.

It seemed that no matter what world they were born in. They would still obtained similar facial expressions. Fortunately, and hopefully, they hadn't dabbled in the Dark Arts in their world that would have turned them into that snake-like horror that had struck fear in most wizards and witches in Hermione's world.

"And what world do you come from?"

At her question, the warrior carefully assessed her entire form, from her chestnut curls, to her large sweater, to her knee-length plaid skirt, and then to her sneakers. Though the colours were indistinguishable - not when the entire place was still washed off of any colour - but his close examination must have told him more than he needed, for he had this haughty look plastered on his face that left Hermione inwardly bristling.

"I come from Perigola," was his clipped and belated answer, apparently the compulsion was not working on him the same way as the others.

However, his latest answer temporarily distracted her after she heard it.

 _Perigola? Where in Merlin's Beard is that?_ She wondered in silence.

She opened her mouth to ask him another question, ready to drill him what kind of world he was from that he needed to wear medieval-like clothing.

But once again, the mechanical voice that came from Tomson's data analyser spoke.

"Energy Disturbance detected. Wormhole Opening."

Without warning, they could feel the changed in the atmosphere, the static of electricity in the air that emitted a high crackling sound as a huge black portal appeared.

As it appeared, the temperature in the room plummeted to nearly freezing centigrade as a blast of wind rushed out from the black hole.

Frost crept from the dark abyss, spreading to the ground, the ceiling and the bookshelves near the portal, and Hermione shivered uncontrollably as the tendril of the coldness reached her, touched her and frosted her exposed limbs.

The two men, who was only wearing their boxers, was not spared, and Hermione saw the shiver that wracked their tall frames.

Feeling the prickle of conscience, and warning bells ringing at the back of her head, Hermione waved her wand and returned all their belongings back to them; from their clothes and to the stash of weapons that they had discarded.

Of course, she had to include Sir Thomas' things as well, or the warrior-Tom-Riddle might chopped off her head for excluding him.

That's when everything went downhill from there.

"Warning: Massive amounts of dark matter approaching at approximately thirty seconds," the data analyser informed all of them, before it added urgently, "Professor! You must leave this place immediately! Something dangerous is coming from that portal!"

Hermione exchanged looks with the other three men. She felt a trickle of darkness and the tendril of power spreading around the library, even the very air seemed to vibrate with it.

 _God's above! Is the fourth Riddle this powerful?!_ She thought in growing apprehension, looking from Tomas Reed, to Professor Tomson, and then to Sir Thomas.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione decided to trust the mechanical voice.

Thus, with a quick flick of her wand, she finally removed the invisible bindings of the two men kneeling on the floor.

"Don't you dare try to kill me!" She instantly barked at them, giving them a look of warning, when both Professor Tomson and Tomas Reed swiftly stood up and started striding towards her purposely.

Their eyes glittering with deadly intent, their jaw working tightly while the lines of their broad shoulders were squared and tensed, as if they were close to unleashing whatever diabolical things they had in mind for her.

Needless to day, they still couldn't speak after she had ordered them to remain silent, and only to verbally respond when spoken to.

"And I want no blood shed between you three. So don't even attempt to murder each other, do you hear me?!" She commanded one final time, just as the library started to dim and felt her exposed flesh grew numb from the cold.

Not thinking twice, she flicked her wand and cast a non-verbal spell to change her clothing.

She noticed that both Tomas' and the Professor's eyes had widened slightly as her previous clothes were transformed into something more suitable for the current climate inside the library.

At the same time, she cast a warming charm at the men's clothes without being too obvious about it. She included the warrior, who was eyeing her through hooded eyes.

However, by the look of the frowns on their faces, they must have noticed the warmth that suddenly engulfed them.

 _Ungrateful oafs!_ Hermione mentally grumbled, when none of them even acknowledged that bit of kindness that she showed them.

Finally, Tomas Reed and Professor Tomson came to a complete halt just ten feet away, and were glowering furiously at her from their towering heights.

A part of Hermione wanted to cower from the combined weight of their contemptuous stares, but the dominant part of her made steel out of her spine.

So, she stood up straight and gave them a smile pure of loathing, showing them that she wasn't cowed so easily.

The third Riddle came to join in as well, standing far closer than the others. She could feel the heat radiating from him on her back, which was a stark contrast to the blast of icy wind howling from the open portal.

Hermione turned her head in his direction, meeting his burning cobalt-blue eyes, and forced herself not to flinch underneath his steady gaze.

Amongst the three, he was the one that frightened Hermione the most. Apart from his expertise with the sword, and the possibility that he might break through her compulsion anytime he wanted, the majority of his skill-set remained unknown to Hermione, which would be something worth knowing if she was going to babysit them in the future. Of course, they weren't babies, but you get the drift.

When those icy-blue eyes shifted away from hers, Hermione was able to breathe normally.

She followed his stare, towards the other two men who stood silent and watching in front of her.

Silent but ready; ready for the next fight that might erupt between them.

The three of them carefully scrutinized one another, sizing each other up, and perhaps even analysing who's the most dangerous.

However, judging from Hermione's brief assessment of the three, she could tell the third Riddle was the most dangerous of them all; notwithstanding that there was another Riddle coming this way.

Before she could break the palpable tension around them, the three men stepped closer to her.

 _Merlin! I'm surrounded by a bunch of giants._ Hermione thought instantly after she had to tip her head up to meet the furious gazes of the three men who were standing in a tight circle around her.

Hermione knew that the men must be more than six feet in height to dwarf her petite frame, with her head just barely brushing the top of their shoulders or the point of their strong jaws.

And like a pack of wolves ready to devour their prey, they started to pace and circle around her short form, eyeing her from head to toe and pulling back their teeth into a sneer of disgust, a snarl of fury, or just give her a simple demented smile that promise a slow, painful death. Though they kept their eyes on their other counterpart as well, and sending the same silent and threatening messages towards them too.

They bumped against her deliberately, where she was pushed from side to the side by the three of them.

Since they could not talk to her, or attack her outright, so they resorted to bullying her silently, while they unwillingly had to wait for her next commands.

It went on for about five seconds of being caged and jostled by one Tom Riddle to another before Hermione finally had enough of it.

"Damn it! Stop pushing me around!" Hermione snapped.

The three instantly froze.

Nevertheless, they kept the full blast of their hateful glares directed at her.

They did not moved away from her even when they all stood just three feet from her short form. They were so close that she could feel the overwhelming heat emanating from them, and smell the different masculine scents that was uniquely theirs.

She felt almost claustrophobic by being surrounded by their oppressive presence.

Hermione wanted out. NOW.

"This is not the time to be ganging up on me!" Hermione felt like stomping her feet, or kicking at their shins just to give herself some breathing space.

Instead, she raised her hands and tried to shove Tomas Reed out of her way.

Since he was taller and bulkier than her, so of course, he didn't budge beneath her hands.

"Get out of my way! Stop using your intimidation tactics on me, when there's a bigger threat coming this way!" She reminded them.

Right after that, the Professor's data analyser spoke to confirm the urgency of the situation.

"Professor! Please leave this place at once! The threat is fast approaching!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

…..

" **The Warrior"**

 **Original name:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

 **Known as:** The Ghost, or to some, Sir Thomas Obrion

 **Age:** 30

 **Height:** 6'4

 **Weight:** 70.5 kg

 **World:** Advanced Fantasy Reality

 **From current time:** year 1956 (If transmuted to earth-years), but it's Three Years after the Mage Wars in the world of Perigola.

 **Profession:** A Mage Knight and once a member of the Assassin Guild. He is also the top Elemental Mage in the Ekros Axium.

 **Weapon of choice:** Too many to count, but his favourite is his bastard sword, _"Dondani Ayne,"_ which translates to, "Death Cleaver," and another one of his favourite is his short elemental dagger forged from the black fire of Mt. Xevresh. It's name is _"Goras Kolol,"_ or in English translation, "Blade of Hellfire."

 **Skills:** Trained in the arts of Subterfuge, Stealth and Murder. Expert in almost all weapons and different types of combat fighting. He can manipulate fire, and perhaps, a bit of water and earth.

 **Threat Level:** 15/15

 **Brief History:** He was taken from Wool's Orphanage to be trained as an assassin at the age of five. He became known as 'The Ghost' at the age of twelve for his silent and swift kills. He became a Mage Knight when he realized he had mage powers, and then rose to greater heights soon after. At the age of seventeen, he found out about his heritage and the whereabouts of his father. Later, he secretly massacred the entire House of Riddle and his half-siblings, and blaming the entire deed to a known Family nemesis. Once that is done, Sir Thomas Obrion aimed to dethrone the current Kings of Axrotia, "Alburos and Griswalden of the Greater Good," with the help from his many allies and devoted followers.

* * *

 **OUTTAKES**

However, the third Riddle merely stepped to the side and let the pink jet of light sail past him, where it hit a nearby table instead.

It caused the mahogany table to skid across the marble floor with a loud scraping noise.

For a heartbeat, Hermione stared at it rather stupidly, shocked at the unexpected turn of events.

Then, slowly, very slowly, she raised her head and looked towards the man standing just five meters in front of her.

Their eyes met and locked, and she instantly knew that the warrior had somehow broken through her compulsion again.

 _Shite!_

He must have realized this too because he soon dove towards the pile of weapons discarded on the floor, grabbed a short sword, and was on her in a flash. His movements were a blur that her eyes had trouble tracking him down.

Hermione only had the time to twist to the side before he grabbed her shoulder.

There was a ripping sound, she felt the neckline of her shirt tore when she was heaved up. Then, there was the rush of wind, the feel of heat against her, and the unmistakable masculine scent as the warrior dashed at break-neck speed to the nearest table, and slammed her right on top of it.

 ** _BAM! CRACK!_**

Hermione's back hit the surface of the table so hard that she could feel the wood splinter beneath her.

"GAH!" The sudden move had knocked the breath out of her, forcing her to expel most of the air in her lungs that she was left gasping and coughing afterwards.

She also felt rather than saw her wand being thrown to the side.

And without even pausing, the warrior covered her mouth with his hand, perhaps to prevent her from spouting out commands. His fingerpads and his short nails bit into the thin skin of her face, clamping and squeezing her cheeks so tight - and unforgivingly - that it brought tears of pain from her eyes.

She started struggling and bucking against him, discovering almost at once that Riddle was standing in between her legs, and her skirt had rolled up and pooled around her hips sometime when she had been shoved unto the table.

Yet she didn't stop her attempts to break free from him.

The table groaned and rattled beneath her, and threatening to collapse as she wriggled and trashed. Splinters of wood pricking and chafing against her back right through the cloth of her shirt, when she began to use her knee to hit Riddle's side.

 ** _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_** were the sounds when her knee hit that well-defined muscles of his torso.

Alternately, from her left to her right, she slammed her knee against his ribs.

 ** _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_**

Once, twice, three times, frantically trying to dislodge him from her, while the bastard began to raise his sword slowly upwards. His face remained expressionless even when she was still hitting him.

At the same time, she used her other hand to scratch the forearm and the hand that was covering her mouth, digging her nails into it and trying to bite his palm with her teeth.

But his skin didn't break; it looked like he was coated with a layer of magic that prevented her from inflicting physical injury on him.

 ** _"Gororkavoshka nakalem,"_** the third Riddle snarled at her, blue eyes glittering brightly with a kind of power that completely frightened her.

Still, Hermione didn't give up.

Bending up her leg towards her chest - uncaring if Riddle saw her goddamn knickers and even perhaps bit of her flesh - Hermione tried to kick him in the face, but he hastily jerked his head to the side and out of the way, where Hermione's entire leg went pass his shoulder.

She tried to kick him again with her other leg.

However, once more, Riddle evaded her attack, but to Hermione's utter shock, he bit down on her shin as soon as her leg swept pass, like a friggin' animal, locking her leg over his shoulder in place.

She felt Riddle's teeth on her, sensed his hot mouth on her skin; replete with those silken lips, the moistness of his tongue and the rasp of his breath.

 _The hell?! What kind of barbaric world did this Riddle come from?!_ was her screeching thought as she felt him, alongside the flash of pain from the bite.

But he was not yet done. No, he wasn't. He followed his savage bite by slamming her unto the table. _HARD_.

 ** _THUMP!_** _CRACK!_ the furniture splintered some more and shuddered beneath her. She gasped, her back arching, and let out a yelp in both pain and indignation when Riddle's perfectly-strong-teeth sunk into her deeply; drawing blood.

Her screech of outrage and agony was muffled by his hand.

Hermione wondered what the other two Riddles must be thinking at the moment as they watched them, with both of her legs flung over the third Riddle's shoulder, and him pressing her tightly against the table, they must have looked like they were doing something else, except for the sword that was poised over her head and ready to impale her on the table any second now.

And as the gleaming weapon began to descend on her fast - towards her heart - her senses went into hyper-overdrive, adrenaline rushed into her bloodstream, and hijacked her mind, instinct and sheer desperation spurred her to react fast.

 ** _REPULSO!_**

It had been a while since she was able to cast a wandless magic.

A red string of light instantaneously surged from the tip of her fingers, and with a sharp subsequent **_CRACK! CRACK ! CRACK_** , like the snap of a whip - it hit Riddle's hand, generating a flare of sparks as it continued to whirl and snap until Riddle was forced to release his grip from her mouth.

Red welt marks began appearing on the man's face, exposed chest and hands, while Hermione kept her hand pointed towards him.

But the sword was still descending on her, and when she felt the kiss of the cold blade sliced through cloth and skin – though not deep enough to shear muscles and bone - a hissed of pain escape from between her lips.

Her Repulso spell disintegrated, faded with one final snap and a _CRACK!_ against Riddle's naked chest, which forced him to stop biting her.

She managed to avoid most of the sword's deadly descent, and it stabbed straight into the table, sinking through the wood, where the table finally broke down with a resounding **_CRASH!_**

However, she surged upwards towards Riddle and brought a hand to grab a hold of his shoulder and stop herself from falling unto the floor, while she used her other hand to touch the snake tattoo on his neck.

The only option she could think of regaining back control over him.

And at once, the warrior stiffened against her and Hermione felt the jolt of electrical current tingling from her fingers – from the point of contact - before it spread to the rest of her body.

There was rush of that unknown emotion flooding her senses once more, which left her breathless and dazed as she met Riddle's stare.

The warrior's blue eyes had turned tumultuous and dark.

"Don't kill me," she managed to gasp out, still touching the snake tattoo on his neck, which began to writhed and hissed.

Despite the language barrier, she hoped that her command would work.

"Don't kill me," she repeated, almost a whimper.

Then, Riddle's pupils slowly began to dilate, his breathing became rugged.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me." She continued to murmur, kneading the tattoo on his neck.

She felt him tremble against her, straining and fighting against her compulsion, before he ultimately gave in.

Soon, he was pressing against her tightly for a different reason, his face burying on the side of her neck. She could hear his slow, gasping breath while he gingerly remove her legs from his shoulders, and hitched them on either side of his lean hips, aligning her against something hard and hot.

Hermione's breathing stuttered, her fingers digging into his shoulder when he rolled his hip against her, sparking an alien and fiery heat straight to her core.


End file.
